Insight
by BlownAway18
Summary: Authors Notes: This is the Sequel to What Cait and Snow Wants, this fic is One-Shot. Iris has something to say to Cait and is going to learned really fast, the mousy Doctor she once knew is dead. The Song Lyrics are from Linkin Park


_Insight_

 _By_

 _BlownAway18_

 _Authors Notes: This is the Sequel to What Cait and Snow Wants, this fic is One-Shot. Iris has something to say to Cait and is going to learn really fast, the mousy Doctor she wants knew is dead. The Song Lyrics are from Linkin Park_

 _Cait had research at home that she's been working on for the last six months involving Metawolves. She's never worked while playing music but this song brings back memories._

 _ **I will never know myself until I do this on my own**_

 _ **And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed**_

 _A MetaWolf is a Therian who is human and has aspects of a Wolf but thanks to the particle explosion they become a Wolf on two legs, physically, emotionally and mentally never to revert back. At the end of the transformation, they no longer speak human and only communicates like an animal._

 _A MetaWolf could never infect a human or Metahuman but a scratch or bite could heightened impulses, senses or libidos for 24 hours. Cait's treatments have helped some to gain back the ability to speak and not think so primal. The person who's working with her has hire therapists._

 _There was a knock on the door and Cait opened it to see Iris standing right in front of her._

 _"May I come in?" Iris asked, and Cait reluctantly invited her in as she continues to work on what she was doing._

 _"I don't know what's going on, but your interaction with Barry was inappropriate." Iris said, and Cait stopped to give Iris a dirty look..._ _ **"At least I'm not marrying my Brother you inbred Bitch!" her Frost persona thundered in Cait's mind.**_ _The Doctor saves her information to the thumb drive and put it in the drawer then locked it with a key._

 _"You don't think it's wrong when you pant like a Dog over Oliver Queen in front of the man you're supposed to marry." Cait reminded Iris, and the woman reminded Doctor Snow, "You've done the same thing."_

 _"I'm not getting married to Barry, and I'm single." Cait looked up at Iris and Iris responded with, "Barry doesn't care." The Doctor just brush that off and asked irritated, "What do you want Iris?" The next song played..._

 _ **I find the answers are so clear**_

 _ **I wish I could disappear**_

 _ **Or these words they make no sense...**_

 _ **I find bliss in ignorance.**_

 _"I want to know what's your problem." Iris said, and Cait closed her eyes then took a deep breath then stood up to respond, "Something has been bothering me, why were you hellbent on Barry not coming back? Why did you want him to stay in the Speed Force? Do you have any concept of what it's like? Have you asked him what it feels like being trapped in there?"_

 _"How would you know?" Iris asked, and Cait responded, "Savitar is a bastard, but he was very open about his time in the speed force." Iris had a counter..._

 _"Why did you team up with Savitar? He does look like Barry." Iris threw it back in her face and Cait snicker then told Iris, "Nice sidestep West..."_

 _"What are you hiding?" Iris asked, and Cait got in her face as she asked the same thing._

 _"I'm the leader here, not you." Iris reinforced, and Cait's laugh was eerie like killer Frost "Seriously. You really think that's going to last. Harry, Barry, Cisco and I are way more qualified to run the team. What have you done Iris, recycle Barry's speeches? Take all the credit when we stopped the bad guys..." Cait said, and Iris was annoyed, so she stomps out of there._

 _ **"Bitch got told..." Frost echo in Cait's mind**_

 _Iris Came home seething, and Barry had cooked Dinner for her which she did appreciate despite her lingering annoyance with Cait coming on to her man. As they did the Dishes, Iris wanted to know what Barry thought, and it started with her saying, "I think something is wrong with Caitlyn."_

 _"Why do you say that?" Barry asked, and Iris told him, "She's not acting like herself, I mean you saw it, and I went over there..." Barry turned and asked what happened.. "Have you ever asked yourself why Caitlyn join Savitar?" Iris asked, and it hit Barry what the reason could have been but played dumb. "Why do you think so?" Barry asked, and Iris told him, "It was you. She wanted to feel closer to you which is sad." Barry turned to her._

 _"I think Cait felt abandon like Cisco too..." Barry said, and Iris added, "Barry, my life was in danger and..."_

 _"What about Cait becoming Killer Frost? We promised that..." Barry said, and Iris interrupted him when she told him, "I know what we promise, but some things are more important..."_

 _"I know what Cait is going through. She has all this power and ability coursing through her body that she hasn't begun to understand. The power that I'm capable of is on the same level as Savitar, Zoom and the Reverse Flash. I know this because I could feel it in my system...When I was in the Speed Force, I was learning from it, and I respect more about it." Barry said, and Iris didn't say a word as she left the room._

 _Barry remembers when he was in the Speed Force looking through pockets of time and saw millions of outcome where if he had helped Cait as well as save Iris, the result was nothing Barry could imagine. As Cait was about to go to bed, she pulled out her diary._

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _Today is July 19,2018, I have yet to notice any physical change to me ever since being bitten two months ago by a MetaWolf. My metahuman abilities heal the bite, and maybe it was the thought of that transformation that made me start to really integrate with Killer Frost. I don't want to hurt my friends especially Barry kills me. I love him ever since I met him and when he tried to help me move on after Ronnie. I haven't told Barry this, but for some strange reason, I think he was watching me from the speed force, and that comforts me for some reason._

 _Cait finished writing and went to bed._


End file.
